


You Should Have Known Better

by C_z



Series: 1-065 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Всё начиналось с заявки на Хреноугольнике про Стива, который вынудил Брока к отношениям шантажом. А закончилось где-то вообще в другой степи. Осторожно, ХЭ нет. Совсем нет. Ни для кого.





	You Should Have Known Better

Что бы сказал человек, назвавший двадцатые годы двадцатого века ревущими, про век двадцать первый?  
Для Стива Роджерса это был век изобилия, победившего здравый смысл. Магазины-магазины-магазины. Кто не продаёт товары, продаёт услуги, и во всём непременно нужно разбираться. Какая система тормозов была у вас на велосипеде? Чёрный хлеб у нас с отрубями, с тмином, с изюмом или мультизерновой. Хотите стрижку горячими ножницами? Он рисует ребёнка, потерявшегося в одном из огромных супермаркетов, полки нависают над маленькой фигуркой в центре композиции, угрожая раздавить.  
Служба, миссии, злодеи, критические ситуации и форс-мажоры остаются простыми и понятными, способы решения этих вопросов по большому счёту не изменились за три четверти века. Даже Старк в этом времени наличествует, и хотя он очень старается не походить на отца, гены пальцем не размажешь. По Тони заметно, что он, в отличие от Говарда, родился с золотой ложкой во рту, но это никоим образом не умаляет его достижений и выдающегося ума. Стиву с ним, пожалуй, комфортнее всего – Тони не ждёт от него понимания всех этих штук, которые делает, а действительно необходимое умеет объяснить очень простыми словами. И пускай Стив первое время проводит по полночи, придумывая достойный ответ на его шутки, с ним всё-таки легко.  
Ещё в их странной команде асгардский бог, возвышающийся даже над Стивом, человек с уровнем интеллекта почти как у Старка, превращающийся в зелёного великана, лучник, чьи стрелы достигают цели как заговорённые, и красивая женщина, способная убить ударом груди.  
Негры работают наравне с белыми, женщины служат наравне с мужчинами, Стив этому рад, и нет, он не думает о её груди, по крайней мере, не хочет себе в этом признаваться. Куда больше его впечатляет то, какая она крепкая и сильная, её можно не бояться сломать. Всерьёз он ни на что, конечно, не рассчитывает, но подсознанию не прикажешь, и пара эротических снов с участием Наташи Романовой прокрадывается-таки в его недолгие ночи. Есть в ней что-то такое, что напоминает о Пэгги – плавность и естественность движений, выдающих удовольствие от хорошего владения собственным телом. У мужчин эта привлекательная черта встречается чаще, но об этом даже подумать страшно. Мир к этому, кажется, готов, а вот сам Стив – не очень, и он уверен, что в секретной полувоенной организации на такое посмотрели бы если не осуждающе, то с усмешкой. Да и вся эта половая вседозволенность накрепко связана в его голове с тем самым изобилием, победившим здравый смысл.  
Но не может же он приказать своим глазам не видеть?  
Да, половой связи с мужчиной у него не было, но это скорее заслуга пуританского воспитания и Второй Мировой. Сейчас он как минимум может себе признаться, что его интерес к своему полу никогда не был чисто художественным. Рисует он, конечно, тоже, потому что надо как-то выплёскивать из себя это море визуальных впечатлений. В этом столетии люди демонстрировали своё тело так, словно выставляли на продажу. Казалось бы, ничего нового, но в _его_времени_ это не было так массово. Не было так естественно. Говард не сиял, как начищенная бляха, каждый божий день, хотя имел для этого все возможности. Тони сияет, и первым реальным объектом, запечатлённым на набросках Стива, становится изгиб его позвоночника. У Старка очень притягательный силуэт.  
У Клинта руки раскачаны не хуже, чем у Стива, но без всякой сыворотки, это вызывает уважение и тоже оказывается запечатлено в скетчбуке. Брюс заразительно смеётся и оказывается на странице именно в таком виде: запрокинувшим голову и хохочущим над очередной шуткой Старка. Тор неожиданно неплохо смотрится в современной земной одежде, и Стив рисует его ухмыляющимся из-под капюшона, а потом смиряется с неизбежным и идёт в ближайший торговый центр.  
Его не смущает современная мода, в конце концов, на миссиях на нём патриотической расцветки костюм, облепляющий его, как вторая кожа. Он просто не понимает назначения этой одежды. Красивой она не выглядит, удобной не кажется даже на вид. После трёх часов блуждания в одиночестве он сдаётся и звонит Наташе.  
Всё-таки у женщин как-то иначе устроено зрение. Из бесконечных рядов тряпок, казалось бы, уже по второму разу изученных Стивом, она с первого раза выцепляет футболку, которая не пытается на нём треснуть, а спустя пять минут протягивает ему в примерочную две пары джинсов, которые сидят почти на талии. Стив может поклясться, что на вешалках в магазине ничего подобного не было, или он пропустил где-то указатель с надписью «нормальная одежда».  
Через полчаса они выходят из магазина, нагруженные всем необходимым – и кучей лишнего, думает Стив – и идут вознаградить себя чашечкой кофе за праведные труды.  
– Покупка вещей не станет мои любимым времяпрепровождением, – вздыхает Стив, пытаясь сложить все пакеты на одно из пустующих за их столиком кресел.  
– Я тоже ненавижу шоппинг, – кивает Наташа, перехватывает пару сползающих покупок и перекладывает на стул с другой стороны.  
– Да? В таком случае прости, что вытащил тебя, – Стив старается принять виноватый вид, но слишком рад и благодарен ей, чтобы всерьёз сожалеть.  
– Нет, когда одевают не тебя, это даже весело.  
– А в чём проблема с одеванием тебя? – нет, это прозвучало совершенно без всяких намёков. Стив просто поддерживает беседу с выручившим его в сложной ситуации человеком, он вовсе не думает о том, как её…  
– Кто глядит на тебя из зеркала, Капитан? – он сбивается с непрошенных мыслей и смотрит ей в глаза. В её взгляде сталь. Как могут на таком красивом лице быть такие острые, тяжёлые глаза?  
Он не находится с ответом, приносят кофе, её взгляд смягчается, а разговор утекает в другом направлении.

В его времена связи на службе не поощрялись, но и не порицались слишком активно. А что он кроме службы видел-то? Сейчас же Стив просто решает для себя, что в сложный период привыкания к новому времени ему просто никто не нужен. И совершенно точно не нужен человек, с которым за ужином они будут обсуждать последнюю операцию или новое обмундирование.  
Организм Стива, увы, решает иначе. Возмущённый пренебрежением к своим естественным потребностям, он радует Роджерса эрекцией по поводу и без, и справляться с этой проблемой один раз в день оказывается уже недостаточно.  
Хуже всего приходится в последние две недели, на которые их с Наташей и подразделением Страйк забрасывают в Аргентину, где засели какие-то умельцы, укравшие и доработавшие оружие Читаури. Стив по-прежнему находит время на джентльменский час хотя бы раз в день, но организму недостаточно. Можно списать эту повышенную активность на постоянное присутствие Наташи, но врать себе – последнее дело. Стив не может оторвать взгляда совсем от другой фигуры.  
Командир подразделения Страйк – безусловно, красивый мужчина средних лет, Стив бы обратил на него внимание и в другой ситуации, возможно бы даже выделил на фото, в статичном положении. Но остаться равнодушным к Броку Рамлоу в условиях боевой операции просто невозможно. Во-первых, он двигается так, словно провёл в этом теле не одну жизнь. У Стива кончики пальцев зудят от невозможности взяться за карандаш. И ещё немного от желания проверить тени на его проработанной мускулатуре на ощупь. А в-главных, если отогнать из головы муть возбуждения, с ним очень комфортно работать. Рамлоу отлично выделяет из кучи неструктурированной информации главное, чётко следует приказам, умеет доносить свои мысли до собеседника и пользуется безоговорочным уважением своих ребят. А вовсе не держит их в страхе своей репутацией психически неуравновешенного человека, как поговаривают в Щ.И.Т.е.  
Вернувшись из аргентинской глуши в куда более родную городскую суету, Стив испытывает невероятное облегчение и – бессмысленно врать себе – горькое сожаление. Он все выходные заполняет страницы скетчбука набросками, но ни одним из них не остаётся доволен. А по возвращении на службу его начинает преследовать запах.  
Это преувеличение или просто неверно подобранное слово, но про себя Стив употребляет именно его. Никакой навязчивый аромат не чудится ему в каждом глотке воздуха. Просто теперь в полотне запахов окружающего мира он чётко видит нити, принадлежащие лейтенанту Рамлоу. Запах его пота, оружейной смазки, запах его стирального порошка и парфюма. Стив удивляется, что ему знаком запах парфюма Рамлоу, не тащил же тот с собой на миссию одеколон?  
На его работоспособности это никак не отражается, просто если лейтенант находится в одном с ним помещении, Роджерс всегда знает, чувствует, в какой стороне и как далеко тот находится. У Стива почти получается на него не глазеть, и он этим очень гордится. Но так и не получается его нарисовать, и эта мысль неизменно приводит его в дурное расположение духа.  
Человек слаб. Когда костюм спасителя мира остаётся запертым в стенде в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, Стив Роджерс выходит из дверей организации слабым и даже почти смирившимся с этим. Особенно после разбора полётов с участием командира Страйка, на котором Рамлоу получает заслуженный выговор. Да, он держит себя в руках, но Стив как наяву видит лейтенанта огромным зверем, наворачивающим круги по клетке и бьющим хвостом.  
Его хочется успокоить. Приласкать вставшую дыбом шерсть на загривке, огладить заполошно вздымающиеся бока и наблюдать, как уходит звенящая напряжённость, уступая место томной неге. Под руками представляется совсем не звериная шкура.  
Человек слаб. Стив Роджерс сдаётся своей слабости тем же вечером, когда уже лёжа в постели закрывает глаза, приспускает пижамные штаны и представляет реально существующего человека. Он даже не успевает придумать, что хочет с Броком сделать – чтобы кончить, ему хватает мысли о том, как можно будет прижаться обнажённой кожей к коже. То есть, нельзя, конечно. Даже если проигнорировать многослойные условности, Рамлоу не оценит внимания такого рода. Но у Стива в жизни появляется что-то кроме службы, и ему странно, но хорошо так, что почти не стыдно.

Обстоятельства имеют привычку складываться, порой – в узнаваемую фигуру с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Стив отлично знает об этом, поэтому мысленно жалеет о своём решении потренироваться ночью, когда слышит из раздевалки голос лейтенанта Рамлоу. Тот явно с кем-то ссорится, и меньше всего Стив хочет застать его в неловкой ситуации и свести на нет их и так небогатое общение.  
– Но Рамлоу, вы же не хотите, чтобы ваше руководство узнало о том, чем мы тут с вами занимаемся? – томно тянет второй голос, его обладателя Стив при всём желании не может идентифицировать, хотя определённо знает по Щ.И.Т.у.  
– Катись уже, Бренсон, – это Рамлоу, и в его голосе, неплохо уже изученном Стивом, усталая обречённость сменяет откатывающую злость. – И поверь мне, ты тоже не хочешь заиметь ту репутацию, которую я тебе без проблем могу устроить. Или рискнёшь попробовать? Вдруг понравится, а?  
Стремительно стекающий в штаны мозг Стива прокручивает сказанное Рамлоу, но другого смысла не находит. Надежда начинает давить на молнию джинсов изнутри. Стив стремительно и беззвучно скрывается в женской раздевалке, ждёт, пока шаги Бренсона – кажется, это кто-то из офиса Пирса – стихнут в коридоре, и, не дав себе времени задуматься, заходит туда, где Брок Рамлоу ещё не надел чистую футболку. Стив цепким взглядом окидывает его торс на предмет следов недавней страсти, но ничего не обнаруживает и едва удерживается от облегчённого вздоха.  
– Капитан? – Брок вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь понять, сколько тот успел услышать.  
– Лейтенант Рамлоу, – кивает Стив, продолжая держать совершенно нейтральное выражение лица. Несколько минут они молча смотрят друг на друга, но как только в позе Рамлоу появляется намёк на движение, Стив продолжает:  
– Если не хотите, чтобы эта информация всплыла, вам следует осторожнее относиться к своему выбору.  
Рамлоу с усилием сглатывает, Стив не может отвести взгляда от его напряжённых, скрещенных на груди рук.  
– Какая информация, капитан Роджерс? – ещё более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом спрашивает он. Стив задохнулся бы от этого звука, но сперва надо договорить.  
– О ваших неуставных отношениях с агентом Бренсоном, – брови Брока взлетают вверх, останавливаются посреди движения, возвращаются к переносице. Он отворачивается и берёт в руки футболку. Стив любуется мощной спиной, его мозг панически мечется между двумя вариантами дальнейших действий, а тело уже действует, всё решив в обход головы. Он делает два широких шага, кладёт руки Броку на плечи, а потом медленно и с нажимом проводит левой рукой вниз по спине, остановив ладонь на пояснице. Ладно, может быть, немного ниже, но совсем немного! Кожа под руками холодная – видимо, успел остыть после тренировки – и Стиву хочется накрыть его всем собой, чтобы согреть, а потом заласкать с ног до головы, чтобы согреть ещё лучше, чтобы он, горячий и жадный, метался под ласкающими ладонями, тянулся к ним...  
Брок вздрагивает. Стив не убирает ладони – отступать нет смысла – просто ждёт более осмысленной реакции на свои действия, поглаживая основание броковой шеи большим пальцем, и дожидается. Рамлоу поворачивает голову, прижимая ладонь Стива небритым подбородком, и спрашивает хрипло, так что у Роджерса отключаются остатки мозгов:  
– Тогда давайте обсудим сохранность этой информации.  
– Предлагаю сходить куда-нибудь выпить, – говорит кто-то голосом Стива. Сам Стив совершенно весь занят попытками не потереться горящим пахом о такого близкого и умеренно одетого Брока. Это, наверное, будет слишком по отношению к человеку, с которым собираешься идти на первое свидание. Знала бы Америка, сколько решений в своей жизни её национальный герой принял без участия мозга!  
– Поехали, – соглашается Брок, отстраняется и натягивает футболку. Стив может поклясться, что его ладоням больно от ощущения пустоты.  
Они молча спускаются на парковку, молча садятся в монструозный внедорожник Брока – надо же, Стив всегда считал, что машина служебная, и никто в здравом уме не захочет ездить на таком чудовище добровольно – молча едут по пустому городу около получаса. Стив пытается вызнать что-то о Бренсоне, но Брок просто игнорирует его вопросы. В конце концов Стив замечает, что они припарковались у жилого дома, бросает на Брока удивлённый взгляд, но тот уже отщёлкнул ремень безопасности и вышел. Роджерс тоже выходит, забирает сумку с заднего сидения и подходит к багажнику, в котором ковыряется его спутник.  
– Бар у меня и дома неплохой, – отвечает-таки на невысказанный вопрос Рамлоу. – А добираться откуда-то со звенящими яйцами я не большой любитель. Неудобно, знаешь ли.  
Багажник захлопывается, и Стив отчётливо понимает, что всё будет. Вот прямо сегодня, и вот почти сейчас.  
Целоваться они начинают уже в лифте. Не сговариваясь, одновременно сокращают и так небольшое расстояние между ними, и Стив обрушивается на Брока со всей силой выдержанного, настоявшегося желания. Когда вокруг гаснет свет, Стив отрывается от своей вкусной жертвы и понимает, что лифт приехал, а они не заметили. Брок жмёт кнопку своего этажа, двери открываются, они выходят.  
Стиву очень много всего. Желанное тело под ладонями становится всё горячее, смуглая кожа оказывается на вкус выше любых ожиданий, Броку нравятся его прикосновения, и он не стесняется это выражать. Пути в спальню Стив не замечает, но лишается на нём обуви, рубашки, футболки и ремня и сам обдирает с любовника всё до последней нитки.  
Брок расстегивает его джинсы и опускается на колени, стягивая их вместе с бельём. Поднимает голову, царапая щетиной бедро, и в нескольких сантиметрах от очень заинтересованного члена Стива выдыхает:  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Всего, – тоже шёпотом откликается Стив. – Вообще всего.  
– То есть, – уточняет Брок, не меняя положения, – у меня есть шанс, что ты мне дашь?  
– Да! – голос подводит Стива, получается почти стон, и для ясности он ещё кивает. Два раза. – Только прошу тебя, не спеши.  
Брок медленным движением поднимается на ноги, умудрившись не отодвинуться, но и не коснуться ни разу, и говорит уже в губы:  
– Уж не волнуйся, такую возможность я точно не проебу.  
Это обещание он сдерживает на все сто двадцать процентов.

Брок оказывается внимательным любовником и удобным соседом, он крайне неприхотлив в быту и совершенно без тормозов в постели. Он не терпит проявлений чувств на людях, что неудивительно при его работе, но дома с удовольствием поддерживает тактильный контакт. Он не запирает дверь в ванную, когда моется, но звереет, если Роджерс берёт его телефон, даже просто чтобы убрать его с обеденного стола. Он больше ни разу не спрашивает, чего хочет Стив, но никогда не отказывается, если тот ему что-то предлагает. Они не обсуждают свои странные отношения, просто проводят вместе несколько ночей в неделю. Может, Стив и хочет поговорить, чтобы убедиться, что они верно друг друга поняли тогда, в самом начале, но сперва опасается быть выставленным за дверь, а потом решает, что не стоит пытаться починить то, что и так работает. Встречаются в основном у Брока, там хорошая звукоизоляция, а в картонной квартирке Стива они однажды распугали соседей на три этажа вверх и вниз. Надо же Броку было именно тогда подарить Стиву новую игрушку!  
А ещё рядом с молчаливым, угрюмым порой любовником мир больше не кажется Стиву таким уж шумным местом. Как будто Брок – очки, благодаря которым картинка становится чёткой и понятной. И пускай выбор чего бы то ни было по-прежнему не даётся ему легко, он уже не пугает. И храни Господь того, кто изобрёл интернет-магазины. Особенно интернет-магазины интим-товаров.  
Однажды на вечеринке у Старка – кажется, как оно обычно бывает, просто по поводу вечериночного настроения Старка – Стив поделился своими терзаниями с ещё вполне адекватным Тони, насколько Тони вообще может быть адекватным.  
– Ты и принудил? – рассмеялся Старк в ответ. Стив и сам уже думал, что рассказанная вслух ситуация выглядит как-то поприятнее. – Капитан Ромашка, я полтора раза видел того Рамлоу, но что-то мне показалось, что он сам кого хочешь нагнёт, и если б его что-то не устраивало, он бы тебе уже откусил что-нибудь ненужное. В лучшем случае голову, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Стоп, а почему ты вообще мне это рассказываешь? В смысле, почему мне?  
– Потому что ты забудешь через полчаса, – честно признаётся Стив.  
– Неправда! – машет бокалом Тони. – Я не настолько пьян пока.  
– Правда, – смеётся Стив. – Вот скажи, какой любимый цвет у Пеппер? Или сколько лет дочери Роуди?  
Тони открывает рот, издаёт неопределённый звук, закрывает рот, поражённо качает головой. Вечеринка идёт своим ходом.

Всего через пару дней Стив проводит со Страйком совместную операцию и на своей шкуре понимает, почему любовникам во все времена запрещали вместе служить. Рамлоу цепляет шальная пуля – царапина, можно обойтись пластырем, но сердце Капитана пропускает удар, прежде чем до головы доходит, что всё в порядке. Стив загоняет его к хирургу, угрожая в случае неповиновения отнести на руках, и вот они сидят и ждут Рамлоу из лазарета на разбор полётов. Члены отряда обсуждают подарок на день рождения командиру. Роджерс очень хочет поучаствовать в обсуждении, но не хочет при этом дать понять, насколько хорошо изучил лейтенанта.  
– А чего мы велосипед изобретаем? – предлагает молодой парень без части левого уха. Новенький в отряде, Джордж, кажется. – Он же у нас типа одинокий? Давайте ему девочку закажем, а?  
Страйк отзывается неравномерным весёлым фырканьем. Потом Джек, по праву старшего, видимо, берёт слово.  
– Чтобы она ему полы помыла? Командир-то у нас не по девочкам совсем. Можно, конечно, и мальчика, но я б не стал, промахнёмся с выбором – испортим праздник человеку.  
Стив давится воздухом на вдохе, но умудряется при этом не издать ни звука. То есть, Брок никогда не скрывал своей нетрадиционной ориентации? Получается, он стеснялся связи с Бренсоном? Или теперь стесняется его? Разбор полётов проходит мимо Стива, и ему даже не стыдно за это.  
К концу почти бессонной ночи Роджерс принимает самую странную и нарушающую его равновесие мысль: людям действительно всё равно. Кто-то, может, и является идейным противником такого рода отношений, кто-то их активно защищает, но большинству людей действительно нет дела до чужой жизни, каждый занят своей. Значит, его любовнику нечего опасаться испорченной репутации. И значит, Стив может перестать думать о том, что подловил его в момент душевного раздрая и вынудил вступить в отношения. С облегчением он проваливается в сон на все оставшиеся полтора часа.  
На следующее утро в здание штаб-квартиры, а потом и в лифт они с Броком заходят одновременно. Кроме них в зеркально-стеклянной кабине никого нет. Стив привычно поедает глазами мощные плечи своего спутника. Теперь все тени, прорисовывающие его мышцы, он знает на ощупь и на вкус. Брок предупреждающе хмурится и держится за пределами личного пространства, но Стив спал полтора часа, в нём плещется эйфория и облегчение, а запах любовника слишком приятен, чтобы удержаться. И вообще, они сегодня в разных постелях ночевали, чем не повод захотеть немного нежности? Роджерс прижимает Брока к стенке лифта, притирается всем телом. И вдыхает самый вкусный на свете запах, и теряется в нём. И совершенно без участия мозга целует любовника.  
И получает короткий и болезненный удар в печень.  
Придя в себя, Стив понимает, что двери лифта открыты, он стоит на верхнем административном этаже, а на живописную композицию «Капитан Америка зажимает в лифте красивого мужчину» пялится несколько человек штабных.  
– Не самое умное решение, Кэп, – совершенно безэмоционально говорит Рамлоу и выходит первым.  
– Возможно, – тихо соглашается Стив ему в спину, надевает на лицо максимально нейтральное выражение и тоже выходит.  
К вечеру весь Щ.И.Т говорит о том, как Капитан Америка распускал руки. Стив хочет провалиться сквозь двадцать восемь этажей и землю под ними, но запрещает себе испытывать стыд. Он поцеловал своего любовника, он имел на это право, и пусть никто об этом не знает, правда – его собственная правда – на его стороне.  
Весь день он держит нейтральное выражение лица, невзирая на ситуацию, и каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что собеседник хочет вступить на зыбкую почву разговоров о личной жизни, вопросительно поднимает левую бровь. Этого хватает, чтобы умерить любопытство любой силы. Если бы Стив хоть на минуту почувствовал то спокойствие, которое демонстрировал окружающим всем своим видом!  
Брок пропадает. Не появляется в Щ.И.Т.е, не берёт трубку, домой не заезжает – Стив уверен, Стив поставил там пару современных следящих устройств. Он не понимает принципа их работы, но это не имеет значения при такой эффективности. Но никакие следящие устройства не находят лейтенанта Рамлоу, а в документах Щ.И.Т.а значится, что он ушёл в отпуск за свой счёт, местонахождение неизвестно.  
За неделю щекотливую тему умудряются поднять Фьюри, Романова и Пирс. От последнего особенно неожиданно, Стив не считал его способным продавливать собеседника, однако к концу их разговора Роджерс хочет кричать, очень громко что-нибудь сломать и три раза вымыть руки. Стив понимает, что у Брока могли быть свои основания скрывать их отношения, а поэтому молчит, как на допросе – хотя почему как? Допрос и есть. Хорошенько промаринованный, но не проговорившийся, Стив спокойно прощается с Пирсом, не спеша спускается на два этажа и только там заходит в уборную и подставляет голову под холодную воду. И звонит Броку, не то чтобы надеясь на что-то, скорее по привычке.  
Тем неожиданнее раздавшееся после третьего гудка хриплое:  
– Рамлоу, слушаю.  
– Брок!  
– Роджерс, – с отчётливым сожалением выдыхают в трубку. – Не телефонный разговор. Пиши адрес.  
– Говори, я запомню.

Дорога занимает час, переулок, отходящий от переулка, отходящего от глухой улочки, по бумажной карте Стив бы полчаса его искал, так что он искренне благодарен навигатору. У Брока что-то однозначно случилось, возможно, из-за несдержанности Стива, но они поговорят и всё исправят, он сам исправит, лишь бы Брок дал ему шанс. Просторное пустое помещение встречает Стива тишиной и эхом его собственных шагов. Стив почти доходит до дальней стены, когда из неприметной двери слева выходит Брок. Он держит руки над головой и смотрит на Стива, не мигая. Следом за ним выходит высокий лохматый тип в кожаной куртке и маске на пол-лица, дуло его автомата упирается Броку между лопаток. Стиву почти смешно, это же его Брок, он же одним движением может свернуть лохматому типу шею! Но когда на лбу любовника появляется пара светящихся точек, понимает, что одна свёрнутая шея – не выход.  
– Не дёргайся, Кэп, – устало просит Рамлоу. Рамлоу, который вдруг просит, выводит Стива из равновесия куда сильнее, чем Рамлоу с поднятыми руками. – Тебя пара пуль может и не убьют, а вот мне хватит и одной.  
– И ради чего мышеловка? – всё ещё спокойно спрашивает Стив, хотя адреналин по венам уже бежит, и он в любую секунду готов броситься в бой.  
– Ради тебя, конечно. Впрочем, я предупреждал их, что не настолько тебе дорог.  
– Не говори ерунды. Эй! Кто тут за главного? Я готов договариваться.  
– Опустите всё имеющееся оружие на землю, заведите вытянутые руки за спину и сделайте два шага назад, – голос изменён, как будто раздаётся из колонок. – Любое ваше лишнее движение будет стоить мистеру Рамлоу жизни.  
– Я понял, – кивает Стив и делает всё, что от него требуют. За его спиной раздаются шаги, как бы бесшумно ни двигался противник, он слышит их метров за шесть, но не дёргается, потому что на лбу Брока всё ещё горят две красные точки. На запястьях защёлкиваются наручники. Судя по ощущениям, из вибраниума – похитители, кем бы они ни были, не дураки.  
– А теперь пройдёмте туда, где мы сможем, наконец, поговорить с глазу на глаз, – раздаётся тот же искажённый голос. Боец в чёрной маске берёт Стива под локоть и не ведёт, а просто разворачивает в сторону, куда им предстоит идти. – Этот больше не нужен.  
Сложно не понять, кого имеют в виду. Стив кидается к Броку, но успевает только развернуться всем корпусом, чтобы услышать свист пули и увидеть, как мешком падает на пол тело. Дальше мощный удар в основание черепа погружает его в почти блаженную темноту.

Он сидит за зеркалом Гезелла и наблюдает, как Капитана Америку готовят к стиранию памяти. Актив сидит у его ног, откинув лохматую башку на его колено, и по выражению его лица, как всегда, ничего не понять.  
– Я знал его, – то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Актив.  
– Возможно, так же близко, как и я, – кивает он.  
– Зачем ты заставил его думать, что мёртв? – неожиданный вопрос.  
– Чтобы он помучился.  
– Он через полчаса имени своего не вспомнит.  
– Через час. А до того момента будет считать себя виноватым в моей смерти.  
– А в чём смысл?  
Он смеётся и лохматит волосы Актива ещё сильнее.  
Капитан привязан к креслу так, что не может пошевелить даже пальцем. Нелишняя мера безопасности в их случае, Актив поначалу рвал стандартные крепления за десять минут.  
– А смысл в том, что если бы ему не присралось пообжиматься в лифте, мы бы выбрались из этого дерьма, солдат. А теперь в лучшем случае мы останемся живы. Ну, и он тоже. Если очень повезёт.  
– Не понимаю.  
– А тебе и не надо. Тебе и не надо.


End file.
